


wreckers corner

by 0P3RaGh05T, wrecker159753



Category: cross overs from my own story's
Genre: Q & A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0P3RaGh05T/pseuds/0P3RaGh05T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecker159753/pseuds/wrecker159753
Summary: this is just a basic q&a thing for my stories where you can ask me or my characters questions and yes I tried to set this up like a talk show thing and can only hope I did a good job of it





	1. Chapter 1

A fancy talk show stage with a blue carpet a fancy white syfy desk with a blue display screen top. On the desk was a mug and a miniature infested command center and a model of the kuun lan and a sleeping bread bug. Behind the desk was a massive aquarium backdrop full of alien fish. Next to the desk was two dark blue chairs of to the side next to them a suit of military t60 tesla power armor. A camera pans the room as music started to play as the show started but no host appeared.

a few seconds passed before a infested tarren marine shuffled in and pointed his gauss gun arm at the audience and shouted. “For the swarm!!”

the audience screamed in panic before the marines face plate rose revealing a human face with glowing blue eyes and was laughing. “Sorry couldn’t resist ok so look my names wrecker I’m the writer of the stories hear well I’m the oc representation of him."

"Any ways I might be jumping the gun a little hear but I wanted to set this up. This is a sort of Q and A thing where you can ask me or one of my characters a question directly and when I feel like I have enough questions I’ll post another one of these. Now for the rules first any question you want to have answered hear must be posted hear or with the tag “Q&A” if not tagged I will answer it in comments. Second one question at a time unless it relates to the first and can be explained at the same time for example.”

“Why the name wrecker and where did it come from.”

“To answer I earned the name in a game to shorten a long complicated story. I saved a group of high level players who were being swarmed by a boss’s minions. My character focused on aoe and explosives I was able to blast away groups of minions allowing them to kill the boss they let me join their group. Before long I earned the name wrecker because I wrecked everything around me with my explosives and it just stuck.”

“Now back to the rules I will answer in the order that they arrived but they must meet the following qualifications. Mustn’t require spoilers to answer in this case I might revisit it at another date when it’s no longer a spoiler. Next it mustn’t be rude or politically related meaning no haters any comment like this will be deleted or ignored. No spamming asks it once spamming will receive the same result note asking the same question to different characters won’t count as spam. Also, because I know I’m going to get at least one of these lewd or sexual questions will be answered but it depends on me which gets in as I won’t pretend my stories are family friendly, but I won’t promote the overly inappropriate questions, however I will say feel free to ask away. Now you may ask multiple characters at once the same question even if its cross stories because yes, I will eventually post more stories once they are ready. Also, you must list who you’re asking otherwise I will assume it’s for me directly. Now lastly I hold the right to outright veto any question even if it’s doesn’t break any of the rules listed you will receive a veto reply if I choose to do so also I may answer some simple questions in comments if needed.”

“Now that’s out of the way and before I sign off I’d like to leave a discussion topic this is just something I’d like to add for fun at the end of each of these. For this one its syfy super weapons both on their own and vs each other.”

“And with that we are done with the first iteration of wreckers corner this is wrecker sighing off oh and I need a outro so prepare for a bunch of bad ones tell I find one that works." 

"Now remember infestation is a fate worse then death.” wrecker says pointing his gun at the camera before a bang and screams are heard and everything goes black


	2. 100+ hits

Wrecker walks in on his set now out of his armor the suit now sitting next to the t-60 set. Wrecker was now in a t shirt and jeans the only Zerg parts of him now is his right arm and a half metal half Zerg left leg.

“Hello Wrecker hear this is a small news update now first I am also required to mention at the end of the last wreckers corner no one was harmed I forgot to eject the bullet in the chamber and accidently shot the camera. So, getting us back on track I recently hit the milestone of 100 views on archive of our own and my 100th viewer even gave me my first Kudo. Which are basically likes if I understand it wright also I’ve started to post on both tapas and DeviantArt to mixed results. Oh, and if anyone knows a good fanfiction group on DeviantArt I’m having a bit of a hard time finding one. Next up I will hopefully be posting CH 2 of broken clanker and CH1 of my new story forbidden sin very soon. So, toon in every Thursday as that’s when I’ll will post any story chapters that are ready the only exception to this will be this as it’s more of a Q&A and newsletter and we’ll be uploaded whenever I finish writing it. Next up to clear up a little confusion I felt that after rereading the first wreckers’ corner I felt I didn’t explain a few thigs very well so I hope this fixes that. You can ask any of my characters questions even if they aren’t from first works also you can ask across story’s. For instance, if you asked Clanker what he thought of Lilly I would answer this to the best of my ability without spoiling anything. I’m also open to just about any questions though there is a select few things I won’t touch if you aren’t sure about your question just go ahead and ask just be careful of what you wish for. Next the discussion topic isn’t part of the Q&A it’s just something I wanted to add to encourage conversation and any old topic remains open. Now next order of business I am currently looking for an editor I am a where there’s more than a hand full of errors in my story so I’m seeking anyone willing to help me fix my existing ones and edit future chapters I’d be extremely grateful for any and all help. Ok now lastly is this chapters discussion topic if you could have any fictional creature and yes robots and anything else can count what would you have and feel free to make small changes like if it was normally giant but you want one that would fit in a fish tank. As an example I’ll give you my pick mine is Pansarus Gigantus or the giant bread bug.”

Wrecker said petting the one on the desk it chippered happily as he did so 

“This large walking tank of a boss monster is from the pickmin games. So in reality it probably be as big as a turtle plus I think it’s cute I mean its shaped like a adorable walking loaf of bread. How can you not love it the only thing I’d change would be its Kleptomania tendency and instead of just hiding its loot in its den it brings some of it to its owner as a gift. Well that’s it and this is wrecker sighing off and I need some help with these outros bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my music playlist Liston at your own risk  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i meant to post this yesterday and but do to forces out of my control my internet was out and only resonantly came back

“Hello wrecker hear I’m just going to make an announcement first of I’m doing a joint wreckers corner with 0P3RaGh05T he’s the writer of The Zootopian Directive. He has been a big help to me he helped me when I was just starting out and I enjoy his story’s now he will be doing a Q&A thing with me the normal rules apply only difference is that you need to address who the question is for. now before I go I want to thank 0P3RaGh05T and to say if you want to take part and do something like this or similar I’d be glad to try and with that this is wrecker sighing off”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you 0P3RaGh05T link to his page below   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/0P3RaGh05T/pseuds/0P3RaGh05T


	4. intervew with 0P3RaGh05T

[W]"Hello, and welcome to this special chapter of 'wreckers corner'. This chapter, we have a special guest: the writer of The Zootopian Directive, 0P3RaGh05T. I'm going to interview him basically the same way you'd see on any old talk show. Now, without further ado, I'd like to welcome 0P3RaGh05T."

[O]"It's a pleasure, wrecker." [Looks at audience] "This is a reciprocal interview. Both wrecker and I shall take turns asking questions and answering those posed to each other. The questions and their respective answers are in the comments."

[W]"Yes I will start us by asking the first question each new question will be a new comment, beginning a new thread. As an example, it would be in the order that follows: W, o, O, w, then repeat. The Capitals are questions and lowercase replies and of course W standing for me Wrecker and O for 0P3RaGh05T. Also, I’d like to note that some time down the road I will gather together the comments as is and create another wreckers corner. So, any of my readers on Tapas or DeviantArt or any other readers can easily find them.”

[O]"There are some restrictions though. These questions are limited to our processes, concepts, and other similar topics. No questions are meant to provide any information concerning upcoming chapters or their releases."

[W]"Also please be respectful and don’t interrupt on the threads if you wish to comment or ask your own question to ether of us please leave a separate comment and we will answer it.

[O]"Let's get started, shall we?"

[W] "Yes let’s get to it my first question weights below."


	5. interview transcript

Hi sorry for the weight I meant to have this out much sooner anyways hears the transcript of my interview with 0P3RaGh05T. I hope you enjoy and remember we are following this format W, o, O, w, then repeat. The Capitals are questions and lowercase replies and of course W standing for me Wrecker and O for 0P3RaGh05T.

W: 0P3RaGh05T first off how did you get started writing

o: Honestly, my late older brother got me started. He was constantly listening to my insane epics. He had some favorites and requested I type them so he could read them whenever he chose.  
Following that, I began getting requests to type short one-shots in grade school creative writing.  
I never expected to continue afterwards, but I kept going until I burnt out

O: To wrecker: I'm curious to understand your inspirations. Is it something you feel comfortable sharing?

w: i get it from a lot of places but if i had to list a few web comics video games anime audio books even some my old ideas but mostly music something just sparks an idea and it just seams to snowball and mix blind and Chang tell i put down on a page

W: next up whats you your favorite genre to read and or wright about

o: That's a hard question to answer. I've never had a favorite genre. I'll read pretty much anything that really catches my interest.  
My favorite to write is...fanfiction. No, I'm serious. In my entire life, I've never written a published novel. I say that despite having 50 copies of an original book I wrote which never became popular enough for mass distribution.

O: My second question: Is there a particular routine you follow in your writing process? I use a sound machine that mimics natural noises such as the Amazonian Rainforest.

w: um i guess i have 2 types of routines i use first up is how i write i wright the first 2 pages and once i start on the third i then go back to the first and edit i then wright a page fore each story then go back and edit a page each then repeat the second is for what i do when i wright i usually flood my room with background noise music or radio set on low and a audio books when most cant hear them self think i find i can think the clearest

W: you sort of took my next question with your last question how about i borrow one of your where do you get your inspirations form if that's not to personal

o: My inspirations are rather eclectic. Movies, novels, television series, video games, music, and other fanfictions.  
In reference to my writing routine, I play classical music or listen to the Amazon Rainforest setting on my sound machine. If neither help, my wife sings me lullabies. True, it's strange and yet so relaxing writing becomes a bit easier. On the occasion she's not home, I've got a studio digital album my wife had her brother create for me.

O: Third question: Is there a method you used to create your characters? If so, can you give us a summary?  
I use RPG character creation sheets. It's efficient, and I use them in ither fields as well. That's the reason behind this question

w: I don't know if you can really call it a method but basically what I do is when I have a scene where I need a new character I think about what type of seen it is then I think of what type of person I want in that scene I then build a personality from there if the character is going to be a repeat of character however IE someone like Z for instance I tried to build a more complex personality sometimes getting ideas from other characters from other stories or taking inspiration for other characters for example Lily was actually inspired by Miss Kobayashi from the anime Miss kobayashi's Dragon maid and then i think of how they would fit in the story later on I also like to hide little hidden meanings in my characters if I can I then record the basic facts about the character on a sticky note on my computer and they seem to evolve as The Story Goes On for example Fred And Thomas originally was one character call Thomas but I couldn't get there scens to work right so I split them into two but I still consider them one character and I even put them in the character tag as one character

W: What's do you find is the hardest part of starting a new story and or Chapter

o: That opening sentence. It carries the most weight and sets up more than half the chapter's atmosphere. If that one sentence isn't right, the chapter isn't either.

O: In the time you're not writing, are you still thinking things through? This is meant as a more basic question. Most writers continue thinking their story out even while doing other things.

w: Yes I always seem to have some idea roiling around in my head there not always for my story I'm writing something I'm just always cooking up for some reason another and if i like the idea of it ill see if I can find a way to put in my stories

W: do you use a sounding boars or have anyone you bounce ideas off or did or something like that

o: Indeed. I use my wife, my kids, and the guys at the local community college.  
I have some other buddies I chat with online that help by telling me their occupational experiences.  
However, my most used one is the monument in my town's center. It's a bronze statue of a bard. I often pretend to converse with it and have realizations as a result.

O: For my next question, are there aspects you were concerned about when originally devising the story and/or a specific character? If so, how did you overcome it?

w:Yeah well with first works I was concerned that as it was set in zootopia but didn't revolve around Nick and Judy people wouldn't be too responsive to it and as for characters excluding a few which I can't talk about just yet because I haven't revealed them the reason why the gave me concern Sam and Lily I do not want to make Lily to overpowered and make it seem unbelievable but I wanted to make clear she wants normal but not go to far and make her seam like she has super power and as for Sam I was a little concerned because as shown in her chapter she is depressed and I know this is a problem for a lot of people and I do not wish to offend or misinterpret what they're dealing with

W: How long have you been writing for if that's not too personal

o: Total: 22 years. I wrote on and off prior to my hiatus following fiancee three's death. I wasn't writing anything between then and the start of TZD.  
I had written one-offs back then, and a novella that was never mass produced. I still have 45 of the 50 copies printed.

O: Next question: In developing each character, had you always intended them as they turned out? Or, were they changed in the process?

w: yes and no plot wise most of the time they hit every point i wanted but they commonly ended up longer then i meant them to be thats why iv started braking them up a bit

W: what other story's have you written i besides those listed currently on your 0P3RaGh05T account again as long as it isn't to personal

o:I had a novella that never got mass printed. I have 45 of the 50 copies in storage. It wasn't anything grand. It was a Sherlock Holmes tale titled 'The Nightmare Syndicate".  
It was essentially Holmes vs a global cosmopolitan criminal syndicate.  
Moriarty was a tiny player in comparison to Ser Iozef Rostova.


	6. wreckers ch 6 pikmin 4 ideas and news

Hi so I know I normally use this as a sort of newsletter/Q&A but I haven’t really got any questions and I only have a small update so I’m just going to tack it on hear. So, I have a reason to post this on sights other than deviant art ok so to get the news out of the way. I’ve been working on a 3rd story called forbidden sin yeah, I know I suck at naming things. Well I’ve finished writing it and this first chapter is about a 6th of the length of my entire first work story so far. But as its still needs to be edit it I’m hoping to post it this upcoming Thursday the 21st but I make no promises the chapter is long, and I honestly don’t know if I can finish it by then. But I will post it as soon as is possible so check back every Thursday for the next few weeks. Next up as the name can suggest I’m going to list off a few ideas for pikmin 4 this was inspired by someone else’s pikmin 4 idea. Ok hear goes in the plot begins with an new character being introduced or just popping in I like the idea of memory loss in the crash but maybe not. This new crew mate would wake up on the planet no ship and lost and would find the pickmin and then play through the tutorial. Now I have 3 scenarios idea. Idea 1 as night falls this new crew member finds the safe zone that will become a bass/hub which is a new mechanic me and I know a few other people want. 2 in this one the new character reaches a section where something will happen to him and he will be trapped tell we can free him like Charlie in pikmin 3. Going on to idea 3 as night nears Olimar shows up to find the pikmin and finds the crew mate and saves him. Then it will switch to a cut seen with the crew of the ss drake calling olimar in an attempt to get his help with gathering more food for their world. Giving Hocotate Freight a contract that saves them from bankruptcy but leaving it in debt this is where the shop comes in you can exchange treasures for money. then use it to buy or unlock upgrades this will have a effect on the ending by finding them all and buying all the upgrades you save Hocotate Freight now judging on the first 3 ideas olimar arrives at the bass location. in option 1 it already has some basic shelter and defenses and as explained in pikmin 1 the suits can keep its inhabitant alive for about a month no worries about the crew mate not having a ship at first. Next is 2 and 3 play out the same olimar identifies a landing spot to set up a bass and starts setting up a shelter and going on 1 and 3 are the same. The new crew mate heeds off into the bass zone or another landing sight the only differences with 2 is olimar goes instead. You then grow the pickmin and gather what he can ie ship part maybe some treasure and fruit but the new thing for this game resources small rocks twigs pottery bits of metal just basic building supplies these will be used to upgrade the base. At first you will have limited ability to gather these anywhere other than at bass and though caves will be visible at day one you wont yet be able to go in them. Any ways because the ss dolphin is a one seat ship you can only take one captain with you to other landing sights tell the bass reaches a set level. Then the ss drake will show up with its crew and olimar would then leave to pick up more supplies and then on return he’d set up the shop at this point one of the ss drake crew will join you on a mission to salvage the pikmin 2 ship this ship probably wont get fully fixed in game but its. Research Pod and ai do get fixed and upgraded allowing you to enter the caves and collect off sight resources without restriction after interring the first cave olimar returns and the ss dolphin acts as the shop. though I’d like the ss dolphin to start following the drake to landing sights but I got no good reason to why it would though. Any ways by this point you get your third party member but in 2 this would be where you went and rescue the new crew mate from hear on you would continue tell you would hit a progression point then you would receive the first hint on louie location and gain your forth crew member and hunt for louie going into deeper caves exploring new landing sights once you have hit most of these you will unlock the boss level or cave and beat the final boss. I think louie would join you or get captured then after a end game cut seen you return to bass and unlock one last rich and challenging level and lets you 100% the game and unlocking the best and final ending. Now to add in a few things I’d like in the game hidden ending new pikmin the returning of old pikmin the unit cap raised to 200 night missions as challenge mode you have to pick to enter but you would have a few night raids on the bass tamable or useful enemies.  
Now as for my discussion topic what would you like to have in pickmin 4 and lastly comments are welcome and questions for the Q&A would be greatly appreciate


End file.
